


Prompt 6: "I just like proving you wrong"

by KattsEyeDemon, seekeronthepath



Series: Prompts Project [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Not!Fic, fake-relationship-buddies to boyfriends, may be expanded into actual fic at a later date, meet cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: Talia won't stop trying to set Peter up. "You'll never find someone if you don't put yourself out there!" she insists.Well, the joke's on her. Peter found someone just sitting in a bar. And six months of fake dating and casual sex later, they're finally calling each other boyfriends.





	Prompt 6: "I just like proving you wrong"

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently just an outline, but we may come back to it later :)

initially, talia was fussing at peter, happily married and first baby, and peter was single and she was like !!! must set up on dates !!!

and peter's like ....ffs

stop it

'you'll never find someone if you don't put yourself out there' talia insists, several times, as she sends him out with all sorts of stupid, BORING people

cue peter becoming a regular at the bar after all these stupid dates and chris getting curious (idk why he's there)

and chris is like ?

and peter's like, my sister is matchmaking and it's terrible

and chris winces and is like, ah, yep, know how that goes

my dad gets on me constantly to 'carry on the family line'

cue a toast to 'relatives who should mind their own business and shut the fuck up'

and they are both a bit drunk now, so it seems actually logical to exchange numbers and offer to accompany each other to family events to save them from the match making

time skip

it's become a regular thing, because having decent company at family events is actually great, and they text regularly and meet up at the bar sometimes

and then peter makes some comment about not having a sex life and chris is like, I know how that goes, and then peter makes some complaint about straight men whose asses are wasted on them, and chris is like, right on sister (in a manly way)

and then peter is like, we're both single, we both like men, we're both hot, let's fuck

and chris is like, sure

timeskip

a couple months later, chris is like, I accidentally called you my boyfriend to a coworker today

and peter is like ...eh, you kinda are

wanna make it official?

*shrug* sure, says chris

brief timeskip

talia's all, oh, you're so much /happier/ since you started dating chris, i'm so glad you put yourself out there and found someone, etc, etc

and peter's like ...you know we weren't boyfriends until last week?

*cricket-chirps*

*sputtering* but, you've been coming to family dinners together for months!

mutual assistance pact. I help with his family, he helps with mine. I guess we've been fuck-buddies since a few months in, if that counts (more sputtering), but really, talia, I just wanted to prove you wrong.

I didn't need to put myself out there to find someone. he came to me

...of course, I came for him plenty of times after that


End file.
